baby boom
by Kindred01
Summary: Dean found Sam throwing up into the toilet "Dean I think I am pregnant."
1. Chapter 1

Dean found his brother bent over the toilet, he was throwing up his guts up and he smiled as he put down two cups of coffee down onto the table "I told you shouldn't drink." Dean grinned at him, Sam flipped him a finger as he threw up again

"I think I need a doctor." He groaned, his brother turned to look at Sam who pulled the flush and leaned against the wall of the bath room. Frowning at his young brother he walked over to him and knelt in front of him as he placed his hand on Sam's forehead.

"That bad?" He asked as Sam shook his head

"Not just that but this." He said as he lifted up his shirt and Dean's eyes widen as he swathe small bump that wasn't there yesterday.

"What the hell?"

Sam cleaned his teeth and sat back in the living pace of the motel before sitting on the bed "Dean I think…I think I'm pregnant." Sam said, Dean shook his head and started pacing

"No no…no I'm not buying that!" He said as he ran his fingers though his hair as he looked up at his brother "What did you do last night when I left you at the bar?" Dean asked. Sam rubbed the back his head and looked up at him

"Ummm I met someone and we…"

"Was she a demon?" Dean asked with a blank look as he picked up his coffee and took a sip, he was letting the hot warm liquid make him feel like everything is alright.

"No he wasn't." Dean spat out his coffee and looked around at his brother with wide eyes as he wiped his mouth

"He? You went to bed with a he…him and man. What the hell Sammy! You're batting for the other team?" Dean yelled

"You can talk what about what about Castiel!" Sam yelled at him "It's okay for you to bonk an angel but not me?" Dean looked around his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water

"Angel? Please don't tell me…"

"It depends witch one you're thinking off?" Sam shrugged, Dean groaned and walked into the bath room to wash the coffee off his hands

"Let me guess he's small and has a sweet tooth and likes to kill me over a million times."

"Yeah him."

"GABRIEL FUCKING GABRIEL!" Dean yelled as he grabbed the keys to the car and left the room leaving Sam alone with his thoughts.

"Well that went better than I thought." Came the voice, Sam looked up to see Gabriel standing there smiling "I thought he would try to summon me and then shoot me for the next half hour."

"He still might." Sam said glumly as the Angel walked over to him and sat in front of him tilting his head rather cutely "Last time I'm bottom." He mumbled, Gabriel smiled at him and kissed him on the corner of his mouth

"Sorry I didn't know that would happen."

"So I am pregnant." Sam looked angry at him and all the angel could do was cup Sam's face and kiss his pouting lip

"I will tell you what the next time I will bottom until I become pregnant." He smiles brightly as he reached out and pressed his hand on the small baby bump

"Yeeeah there is another thing as I was bottom last night why do I look 4 months pregnant?" He asked watching the trickster as he clicked his fingers and handed Sam a cup of tea

"Angel baby, they grow quicker you will be saying hello to her in about 2 and half months." The tall hunter blinked at him before getting up and going to the bath room to throw up.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later and the morning sickness wasn't any better, in fact Sam and Dean could both swear it was worst. Gabriel would be there rubbing Sam's back in the mornings when he was being sick and whispering comforting words to him that made Dean want to puke. Between Castiel and Gabriel demons haven't even had look in and while the peace and the time to get on with other things were great it gave Dean itchy feet.

Gabriel was around a lot more he was catering to Sam's very whim as the hunter move from looking 3 months pregnant to looking 4 months and Dean was still saying he was having twins by the looks of his brother "I don't care what you say you look like you're ready to drop it had to be twins." He would say as Sam tucked in to chips covered in chocolate and then dipped in ice cream.

"Well maybe I am having twins Gabriel can't quiet tell if there is more than one heartbeat." Sam said, Dean frowned and swiped a chocolate coated chip and munched on it Sam looked up at him with wide eyes like 'how could you steal my chip' look

"How come he can't tell?" Dean asked, pulled the bowl away from Dean who was trying to grab another chip

"To much light." The younger brother said, as he cradle the bowl.

The arch angel decide that the brothers were not hunting any more so he snapped them to Bobby's, the older hunter all most fell out of his chair seeing the two brothers appear in his living room. "What are you two doing here?" He yelled, Dean looked around the room before looking at his brother

"Sam?" Dean asked

"I didn't ask him to do this!" Sam said as he sits on the sofa

"Ask who?" Bobby asked as he pushed himself up and then walked over them just as a pile of their bags appeared next to Dean

"My car better not be dropped like our bags!" Dean hissed angry out into the air.

"Who are you talk to or talking about?" The older hunter yelled

"Gabriel." Sam said as he laid down and curled up closing his eyes falling to sleep, Bobby looked down at Sam and frowned at him sleeping

"He's pregnant and falls asleep easily." The older brother said as he heard the sound of wings fluttering. Gabriel smiled as he stood in the room with Castiel.

Dean smiled at his angel and watched a blush grow on his face it seems that the angel still hasn't gotten used to being 'manhandle' by anyone let alone a hunter. "Why don't you two love birds go and get a room." Gabriel chuckled as he put himself on the sofa lifting Sam's head up and placing his head back on to his lap

"You all insane." Bobby mumbled as he walked away from them. Dean frowned at the archangel and looked down at him

"Why are we here? We had a job to do." The hunter argued, the blue eyed angel next to him leaned in and rested his head on the man's shoulders

"No the demon has been dealt with by me and Cas, I do not want my mate and child in danger. Now while we can keep the demon's away from both of you guys I rather not have you hunting sooo until the time mine and Sam's child is born I do not want you hunting do you understand Deano?" Dean looked at the angel and wanted to throttle him but when his own angle next to him leaned up and whispered in his ears the man moaned and turned back to Cas

"Now?" He asked licking his lips

"Now." The blue eyed man whispered back to him, his cheeks a nice deep shade of rosey pink "We will talk later Gab." Dean said, taking the hand of Castiel and leading him upstairs to the spare bed room.

Sam smiled and let Gabriel run his fingers though his hair "We I told you, you will get him on bored." The taller hunter smiled as he looked up at his mate, Gabriel smiled down at him

"I like how your mind works Sammy. I think very soon you and I will be uncles." He grinned, Sam yawed as he nuzzled into the comfortable lap

"Ummm, it would be good for our little one."


End file.
